The Sound of Thunder
by ShadowMasterKizone
Summary: A sad story of a Hydreigon in its Point-of-View. Rated T for blood.


A Sound of Thunder

by Shadow Master Kizone

A dark and stormy night had moved its way toward our mansion. I was a bit scared of such terrifying weather, however, my mistress was always there to comfort me. I was but a 3-headed dragon who could have eaten her if I needed. She didn't care though.

A week earlier, I once belonged to a human who had a mind of greed. He never cared for us, his Pokemon, he only cared about battling and winning. The scars that show on my body are a constant reminder of that bastard. Never once did he take us to a Center for us to heal. If we fainted, he'd...kill us. I was lucky to evolve when I did. Not for the sheer increase in power, but for my wrath against that human.

Once I evolved, I lunged at him and began to rip him to shredded ribbons, blood flinging everywhere across my body. However, I wasn't left unharmed. The human brought out his pocket knife and stabbed me, trying to kill me that way, but I endured worser things than that.

Once he was dead, I tried go to a Center myself... or rather I wanted to, but I knew the humans there would run in fear. Such misfortune...

As I waited on the rock hard ground, blood seeping out of my body, the sky began to turn orange; the night was near. Around that time, a human female, not much older than 21 in years, found me. She walked slowly toward me out of caution, obviously because I am a dangerous creature. I growled at first, but she paid no mind.

"You are hurt. Let me help you," the girl said.

I felt as if I needed to strike, but seeing as I was, I knew that option was of not. As I watched her wrap her medical kit around where my stab wound was, my thoughts of this girl began to change. She was... gentle.

"There," the girl said after she finished tying up my wound.

I didn't like the way it looked, but I needn't complain. It at least worked. The girl petted me with her soft hands, telling me, "You be good, okay?"

She turned and made her way back to where she was going. But I stopped her with one of my two minor heads, not at all trying to bite her. Since I had nowhere to go or to stay, all I could do was try to ask to stay with her.

"You... wish to stay with me?" the girl asked, curious of my bizarre behavior.

I nodded. "Well. I guess I can let you stay with me, but only if you don't mind my house being a bit stuffy," the girl offered, a bit nervous.

She lied though. Her house, or rather mansion, wasn't stuffy. It was as clean as the ones I saw in certain house magazines my ex-master had (and threw away). She had antique vases and all kinds of old junk. She spoke once more to me, "My name is Marianda," the girl introduced. "Do you like ribs?"

I did, but I never once eaten actual ribs. My old master, being his cruel self, always ate the ribs and gave us the bones to chew off of. The girl, who introduced herself as Marianda, probably noticed how thin I was compared to other Hydreigon. Lack of food can be horrifying to a person... or Pokemon.

Marianda came to me with a plate with fresh meaty ribs on it. The aroma filled my nostrils. My minor heads drooled puddles as the aroma filled their nostrils as well. I took the first big chunk before letting my heads eat the rest; a fair tradeoff I say.

"Wow. You must've been hungry," Marianda laughed, happy to my satisfying face.

She led me to her bathroom and cleaned off the blood that was covering my body while being careful of my wound. This girl, who's heart was so compassionate, gave a touch I hadn't felt since I was around my parents during birth. How I miss being a Deino (obviously not missing the being blind part).

Speaking of parents, as I lived there I began to learn more about Marianda. Her parents, who were rich folk who, like her, cared for Pokemon, running their own Day Care. However, an unknown death caused her to lose them both; she would never tell me who or what killed her parents. I did care very much, but even that didn't convince her.

Lightning suddenly broke my trip through memory lane. Marianda simply rubbed her hand on my head, comforting me. I licked her face in delight. A knock on the front door suddenly caught her attention.

"Oh? Who could that be in such unkind weather?" Marianda asked as she stood up.

A deep feeling of uneasiness filled my gut as she left the room. I crept behind her as she walked through the halls, keeping her in my sights. In the foyer, Marianda opened the door, revealing a man behind the door.

The man large in weight and had a ski mask on, along with black articles of clothing. My mistress screamed as she quickly slammed the door. However, this was to no avail as the man jabbed a crowbar through the door, forcing it open.

"Give meh yo money, ladeh," the man ordered in a deep voice, pointing a gun at Marianda.

She froze in fear, unable to react as she stared at the man with the gun. However, I quickly came to her rescue. I chomped on his arm harshly, forcing him to let go of his gun. However, even with his gun gone, he still had method of attacking; his fists.

He punched my head hard, forcing me to let go. He and I were in a close combat fight, though my hands were heads and my legs were to short to do any kicks. I swung my tail at the jerk only to have him grab it and throw me to one of the vases, breaking it. The one thing this jerk does not realize is that we Pokemon have tons more stamina than the average person.

The man glanced at his gun. I knew he was going for it. I lunged at him, attempting to bite his head just as I did to his arm. However, he ducked out of the way and punched my side, cracking few of my ribs and paralyzing me.

Marianda looked helplessly at me, continuously glancing at me then at the man, who was walking to his gun. I wanted to move, but the pain kept me from doing so. The man grabbed his gun and walked toward me. I had no way to defend myself. I could have fired a Hyper Beam at him, but I didn't want to risk the chance of missing. Once he was close enough, he pointed the gun at me, ready to shoot.

I closed my eyes, ready for my death. I heard the gunshot, it was like a sound of thunder. But somehow I was alive. I opened my eyes to see why, though I wish I hadn't. It was Marianda! And she... was using her body as my shield. Tears dripping out of my eyes as I stared at the figure that took the bullet for me.

Marianda coughed out blood as she finally collapsed. I glared at the man who was laughing my mistress' death. I lunged at him, grabbing him with my minor heads. I charged a Hyper Beam, aiming it at point blank range. The beam shot clear through his head, decapitating him.

His body fell to the ground. I collapsed from exhaustion from the Hyper Beam I used. I stared at the body of my lifeless mistress. I never once thought I, a Hydreigon, would ever have this deep of emotion toward a human. But I did. I roared in sorrow, crying hard as my tears dripped on her like the rain outside.

I turned to the man's gun, a thought coming to my head. But I shook my head, tears flailing in every direction. I had little choice left. I lowered my heads, soon my entire body, next to my mistress. Once I was next to her on the floor, I closed my eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep, never to awaken again.


End file.
